


Hypnotized by Your Fire

by hehasbalrogsocks



Category: Actor RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: 90'S, Established Relationship, Hollywood, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehasbalrogsocks/pseuds/hehasbalrogsocks
Summary: It's the early 90s and Hollywood still has some grit to it. Keanu and River are a fixture on Sunset Blvd. Sometimes they dally with someone new.The title of this work is taken from the song "So Long Jimmy" by James Blunt.





	Hypnotized by Your Fire

It had been going on for a couple of years now, the complex relationship that Keanu and River shared. More than a simple friendship, and more than lovers, they were more like two halves of the same soul. At one point or another, one of them, though now they couldn't remember which, had suggested that they go out on the prowl, on the hunt for a third. Another member to their exclusive club of two. It wasn't as if either of the young actors was dissatisfied with the other, but rather it was because of their satisfaction that they wanted to share. So a-hunting they would go. 

Night after night, the two prowled the LA club scene, always arriving together, and always leaving together. Rumors flew, as rumors did, but neither man cared. On occasion, when the music was loud and the drinks were plentiful, River would press Keanu against the bar, leaning into him crotch to crotch, smokey lips tinged with beer pressed together in full view of anyone who chose to look. They would laugh between long drags on their shared cigarette, tossing their heads here and there with a private joke. 

On one such night, as they leaned there, tangled around each other, River picking with playful disgust at Keanu's battered leather jacket, while Keanu stole kisses. His long fingers were worked through the belt loops of River's white jeans, pinning them together as loud music pulsed around them. As Ke slithered his hand into the back of pocket of his companion's jeans, he felt the unshakable sensation that comes from being stared at intently. Nothing entirely new to him but he picked up his head anyway. 

Keanu just happened to look up in time to notice a flash of brilliant blue in the dark and smoky club. Soon as it was there it was gone, but Keanu realized the source immediately. A young man was perched like a shivering parakeet on a velvet barstool, a foot, maybe two from the famous duo. He was lanky with a shock of thick dark hair, streaked with grey despite his obvious youth. The boy had replaced staring at them with staring at the bar mat beneath what looked like a gin and tonic. 

The drink choice made Keanu smile. Who drank gin and tonics anymore? This was the 90's, not the 40's. He smirked, checking out Mr. Gin and Tonic openly.

He had a sweet, boyish face with a smattering of freckles; a pretty, puzzled mouth and long almost delicate fingers which were currently wringing the life out of a cocktail napkin. Keanu looked harder. His eyes traced a line from streaks of grey, along a slight-yet-fit frame, clad in jeans that were tight enough to be fashionable but not so much as to be tacky. He was surprised when his eyes reached Gin and Tonic's feet, finding some really gnarly boots, looking like they'd been to hell an back in place of the sneakers he'd expected to find there. Keanu felt his eyebrows shoot up this forehead. He had to find out what this guy's deal was. 

He leaned in and whispered into River's ear, "Check out this guy," He gently gestured without gesturing to the boy beside them at the bar. 

River looked, his eyes going to the same details that Keanu had gravitated to, taking his time looking so that when he turned back to Ke, his smile was hungry. He licked his lips, "It should be him tonight, man. He'll be perfect."

Keanu nodded his assent, as River turned, taking a step closer to the young man. The sandy-haired actor laid his arm on the bar, his long fingers reaching out and straightening the bar mat beneath the remains of the gin and tonic. 

"Hey," River began in his soft voice, which somehow cut through the noise of the club

Those blue eyes flashed up, focusing on River and then on Keanu and flickered with what both actors knew was recognition. River tapped the ash of his cigarette on the edge of a glass ashtray. 

"Hey," The boy with the sapphire eyes stared at the cigarette as if the smoldering tip were somehow incredibly captivating to him.

River studied him. The protective way he held his arms strapped around his body; the way he kicked his boot idly along the bar rail, an act which was dislodging soil from someplace where the dirt was the color of rust; the long, delicate fingers capped with nails that were torn and bitten; and of course the streaks of grey in his chocolate hair and those incredibly blue eyes, rimmed with the thickest dark lashes. 

The boy squirmed a little under the scrutiny. River smiled and held out his hand, "I'm River," He tossed his longish hair as he indicated his taller companion, "That's Keanu. Call him Ke." 

Keanu nodded, a soft smile playing on his full lips and he also tossed his hair. 

Blue eyes flitted between the two and their owner reached out and shook River's hand, "M'Anderson," His boyish face blossomed with a shy smile, eyes continually moving between the two. His Adam's Apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed, watching the confident way the two young men moved even while standing still. The way their hair flew when they turned their heads, and the way they stood with firmly planted feet even while slouching against the bar. 

"Anderson," Keanu repeated as if sampling the name, rolling it around on his tongue and savoring each letter. 

River looked back at Keanu and then to Anderson again, their hands still clasped together, "Well Anderson, would you like to ditch this joint with us? Ke's got a room up at the Chateau," He cocked an eyebrow, "We can go hang out." He weighted the words to make them mean anything. Leaving 'hanging out' to explode into a universe of possibilities. 

Anderson blinked. He looked down at his hand, clutched in long, calloused fingers and then back up at the two strange young men. Keanu had more or less draped himself over River's shoulder and was currently sliding the tip of his tongue around the shell of the slightly shorter man's ear. Anderson swallowed back a moan and bit his lip, nodding dumbly. 

"Great!" River, leaned back into Keanu, fisting a hand back up into his shaggy black hair, whispering something into his ear. Ke smiled and tugged back, walking with his strange, loping gait to the back of the club, slinking out the back door. River sauntered close behind him with Anderson in tow. 

Outside, there were several Town Car limos idling in the alley, and one swooped up a split second after the three emerged into the night. The three slid into the back, Anderson sandwiched between the two actors. Anderson's pulse raced as Keanu placed a hand on his thigh, leaning across him and tugging River into a kiss... a kiss taking place inches from Anderson's face. 

Anderson's breath came in bursts, his heart beginning thunder in his ears. He swallowed audibly and pressed himself back into the upholstery, the tiniest whimper slipping from his lips as Keanu's hand climbed slowly higher on his thigh. His mind swam with a thousand different thoughts at once.. the most prominent being, "What the hell am I doing?" Although the faces were familiar, he didn't know these guys... Sure he'd had his share of crazy nights and he was certainly not as innocent as he looked... He still wasn't sure he was up for the kind of partying a pair of matinee idols could dream up. 

River broke the kiss, casting a glance at Anderson, who sat almost shaking like a wet puppy. The blonde reached out and pushed a shock of Anderson's streaky hair off his forehead, smiling as blue eyes squeezed shut at the touch. 

"Shh," Said River in a voice barely above a whisper as his soft fingers grazed Anderson's cheek, "We won't hurt you, Anderson."

Anderson opened his eyes slowly and a voice he recognized belatedly as his own was saying, "Andy. You can call me Andy."

Keanu smiled, and draped a long arm over Anderson's slight shoulders, "We won't hurt you, Andy." Ke leaned in, and gently kissed Anderson on the cheek, the move both maddeningly gentle and forceful enough to invite more. 

Anderson swallowed and turned his head, cheeks burning as he captured Keanu's lips with his own. They were soft and burning hot. Tasting of beer and smoke and something subtle and sweet that Anderson assumed was the Keanu himself. When their lips parted, their eyes lingered. Keanu's brandy colored eyes were almost burgundy with a hunger masked thinly by a nearly indescribable calm. He was pierced by those eyes. As if this man could read his life story like a code from the flecks of teal in the blue of his eyes.

Anderson swallowed heavily, licking his lips. A sudden stab of panic struck him. With effort, he pulled his eyes from Keanu's and turned his head to check River's reaction. In place of jealousy or other negativity, he was met with a grin and, even more surprising, a kiss... as warm and sensually inviting as Keanu's had been. 

Anderson's cheeks flooded with heat, his heart pounding with the situation he found himself in. He looked down at the large hand creeping steadily up this thigh and very subtly lifted his hips to invite the touch, granting permission with a flick of his eyes. Keanu responded with a smile, leaning across to whisper something in River's ear, to which River grinned and nodded. 

As they arrived at the hotel, it was a fury of frantic movements, with the three young men nearly leaping out of the car in a frenzy to get into the hotel. As Keanu keyed into his suite, River held onto Anderson possessively, kissing him and digging his fingers into that silver-streaked hair. Anderson's hands were clutched around fistfuls of River's t-shirt, excitement replacing trepidation.

Keanu pushed open the door, turning to the other two, leaning back against the door jamb and letting them pass into the room. He shut the door, turning to the others. Standing in front of them, he wordlessly stripped off his shirt. He crossed to Anderson, who was standing pressed against River, those intensely blue eyes wide as he watched the taller man move toward him. Ke cupped Anderson's face in his hand, brushing his thumb slowly over his lips. River kept a hand in Anderson's hair as Keanu leaned in and kissed him. Anderson slid a hand up Ke's side, melting into the kiss as River pressed against Anderson's back, nudging him even closer to Keanu, sandwiching the shaking boy between them as they enveloped him in kisses. 

River's hands slid around Andy, slipping up his chest and beginning to work open the buttons of his flannel shirt. Keanu focused on Anderson's lips, kissing and nipping at them with slow, practiced intensity as the tips of his ebony hair tickled Andy's cheeks and forehead. When the kiss broke, Anderson gasped, fisting a hand in Ke's hair as the taller boy sucked on his neck, his large hands nimbly working into Anderson's jeans. 

River managed after a moment to divest Anderson of his flannel and the t-shirt he wore under it, sliding his long fingers along Andy's bare chest. He gasped softly as Keanu's hand slipped inside his pants, taking a fistful of painfully hard flesh, and milking a moan from Andy's red, swollen lips. River pulled back then, pulling his own shirt off, tossing it aside and moving deeper into the large suite, disappearing into an adjoining room.

Alone with the tall, intense actor, Anderson felt both nervous and at ease as Keanu stroked him slowly, the tip of his tongue sliding over Andy's fluttering pulse.

"Why...?" The question finally shoved it's way past Andy's clumsy tongue. In response, he received a pair of burning lips pressed hungrily against his own, and a pair of heated hands sliding his pants down his legs with his underwear nested inside them. 

The second set of hands slid around him then, long-fingered and delicate as River pressed his bare body against Andy once more from behind. He felt the young actor's arousal nested heavily against the cleft of his ass, hot and absolutely impossible to ignore. In his second act of unusual gusto, Anderson reached behind him, gripping River's hardness in his hand. He was rewarded with a soft gasp and softer lips against the curve of his neck.

River's eyes flashed at Keanu over Anderson's bare shoulder. They spoke without speaking and Ke nodded, kissing each of the other boys before pulling back just out of reach. He slowly pulled open his belt, the muscles of his shoulders moving hypnotically as he pushed his jeans to the ground. He toed out of his boots and stepped with an almost dainty grace out of the remains of his clothing. He stood there still for a moment, watching them watch him. He straightened his spine ever so slightly, just enough to give him even more presence in the room which he already quietly dominated.

Anderson traced Ke's body with his eyes greedily, but with the appreciation of a gourmand. River was sucking gently on his earlobe as Ke slowly moved towards them without a hint of self-consciousness. Anderson loosed a soft gasp when Keanu slid his arm around both other boys' necks, kissing each of them in turn. He then slid his hand into River's who in turn tugged Anderson along to the adjoining bedroom. 

The actors gently laid Anderson on the bed, ensconcing him in a nest of pillows and each climbing up beside him, Keanu on his left, and River on his right. Andy's heart was thudding wildly, his eyes glazed and lips burning from so many kisses- kisses that kept coming. River slid down, gripping Anderson's almost painful erection in his fist, sliding his lips over the head and catching his tongue around the ridge.

Keanu caught Andy's soft cry in his mouth as he kissed the sound away, replacing it with his tongue. Anderson felt as if, like a blast from a too close bomb, these men could suck the oxygen from your lungs- but unlike something meant solely to destroy, they granted you the ability to live without air. To exist on the feel of their lips and hands and probing tongues. Anderson found his hand snarled in the tangle of Keanu's soft hair, his hips arching to River's mouth, and every inch of his pale skin buzzing with need and a sense of hyper-awareness. 

Hot lips hovered near Anderson's ear, the breath tickling tender skin, and a voice so soft slipped into his ear "Let us make it stop hurting." Anderson froze. He blinked. He met eyes the color of honeyed brandy and felt a broad, warm hand against his cheek as Keanu kissed a part of Andy he had fought and run to repress. And he nodded. 

It didn't take long for Andy to lose track of who was what, and who was where, but he knew that he'd felt a finger, two- no, three... pressing inside of him. He'd been pushed and pulled and arranged just so, giving over, letting go. 

Fingers tugged and pulled at him, covered him in latex. Whose lips were on his thigh, and who had bit his nipple... these were things that would occur to Anderson later. But what Andy realized, was that River was perched on him, leaning back with his hands braced on either side of his chest, Anderson buried inside of him, being worked in the most exquisite way by River's movements.

Ke was thrusting into Andy, his movements an obliterating counterpoint to the maddening tightness. Anderson wrapped his legs around Ke's waist, letting his strong momentum pound through the three of them. River cried out, and Ke's hand curled around his cock in response, eliciting a moan and a string of wordless mumbles from River's parted lips. 

Andy growled deeply, his body overloading with the onslaught of sensation as River rode him and Ke filled him over and over. He shook, and screamed and came with a blinding explosion of lights behind his eyes, clenching down on Ke, releasing in several spasms into River.

River pulled Keanu into a harsh kiss, the two of them coming in practiced unison, seconds after their adopted lover. 

They collapsed into a sloppy tangle, sticky and sated and verging on sleep. Keanu caught Anderson's lips ever so gently. Their eyes meeting as dawn crept into the room. Anderson smiled slightly and mouthed a silent, "thank you."


End file.
